1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for scouting potential hunting areas and determining game patterns, and more particularly, enclosures for wildlife cameras including security apparatus therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus for scouting potential hunting areas and determining game patterns, particularly without disturbing animal activity, are generally well-known in the art. Typically, the apparatus includes a camera and a passive infrared sensor (e.g., a motion/heat sensor) that is adapted to sense movement, and in response, activate a camera focused on the area in which the sensor detects movement. Often times, these devices include a delay timer with multiple settings to match specific conditions or locations, thus eliminating multiple exposures. Moreover, such apparatus preferably includes high/low sensitivity settings to allow adjustment of the camera""s effective range in order to photograph game at any distance up to, for example, sixty (60) feet.
In addition, such systems are typically mounted in an enclosure that is adapted to be strapped to, for example, a tree. Because the components of the surveillance apparatus must periodically be accessed (e.g., to change film), the enclosure is typically designed for ready entry to its interior. For example, a door may be included to provide access its interior. Moreover, the enclosure typically includes openings or windows to accommodate, for example, a view path for the camera and sensor of the apparatus. Also, all the components are preferably sealed in the enclosure to protect the components from the environment.
To make its appearance inconspicuous, the enclosure is typically appropriately colored/contoured to camouflage the unit. Because the surveillance apparatus is often times left out in the woods for extended periods of time, the camouflage not only hides the unit from unsuspecting game, it also helps to prevent theft of the apparatus. Nevertheless, even if camouflaged, security is a concern.
Most known units typically also include a latch and locking mechanism, thus making it difficult to break into the enclosure which houses the expensive surveillance apparatus, including the sensor, camera and electronics. However, known systems do not effectively address the problem of theft of the entire apparatus from where it is mounted. Although the camouflage look of the enclosures, in conjunction with the enclosure locking mechanisms, is often times sufficient to avoid theft of the units, that is not always the case.
Another problem with such known arrangements is that spurious light (for example, from the flash of the camera) will often be reflected within the interior of the enclosure and thus inadvertently contact the lens of the camera. As a result, this light interferes with the image that the camera is attempting to capture, thus compromising the integrity of the scouting function of the unit.
Therefore, the art of wildlife surveillance systems was in need of an enclosure having a ready, easy-to-use locking mechanism for ensuring the security of the relatively expensive components of the surveillance system. The apparatus should ensure the security of both the unit as a whole, including the enclosure which is strapped to the tree, and the contents of the enclosure. Moreover, the system should not compromise the integrity of the waterproof/insect-proof nature of the enclosure, should minimize the effects of spurious light impinging upon the lens of the camera, and should not be a burden on the user when opening the enclosure so that the interior of the enclosure can be readily accessed for changing film, altering operational features, and the like.
According to one aspect of the preferred embodiment, an enclosure for a wildlife surveillance assembly includes a base configured to house the surveillance assembly and a cover coupled to the base with a hinge so as to permit rotating movement therebetween. In addition, the enclosure includes a locking assembly that secures the enclosure to a mounting structure. The locking assembly prevents removal of the enclosure from the mounting structure without opening the cover of the enclosure.
According to another aspect of the preferred embodiment, the base further includes first and second compartments that are environmentally isolated from one another.
According to yet another aspect of the preferred embodiment, the enclosure further includes a foam insert disposed intermediate the surveillance system and an inside surface of the cover to minimize light reflected from the inside surface from interacting with the surveillance system.
In a further aspect of the preferred embodiment, the hinge includes a pin and a plurality of adjacent female portions, the adjacent female portions being adapted to receive the pin, and wherein at least a portion of the pin and at least some of the adjacent female portions are configured to interlock so as to selectively prevent rotating movement of the cover relative to the base.
According to a still further aspect of the preferred embodiment, the locking mechanism of the enclosure includes a flexible cable having opposed ends. Preferably, an abutment is coupled to one of the ends, and a collar is slidably coupled to the flexible cable and adapted to be locked to the flexible cable at a desired position. To accommodate the flexible cable, the enclosure includes a plurality of openings through which the cable is received.
In yet another aspect of the preferred embodiment, a locking assembly for an enclosure that houses a wildlife surveillance system and that is coupled to a mounting structure includes a flexible cable having opposed ends and having an abutment coupled to one of the ends. In addition, a collar is slidably coupled to the flexible cable and is adapted to be locked to the flexible cable at a desired position.
According to another aspect of the preferred embodiment, a method of coupling a wildlife surveillance system to a mounting structure includes the steps of providing a locking assembly and providing an enclosure having a base and a cover. The base has first and second compartments environmentally isolated from one another, and at least one of the first and second compartments includes a plurality of openings. The method also includes the steps of securing the enclosure to the mounting structure by coupling the locking assembly to the openings such that the enclosure cannot be removed from the mounting structure without opening the cover.
In another aspect of this embodiment, the locking assembly includes a flexible cable and a lock, and wherein the cover includes an opening adapted to align with one of the openings of the second compartment when the cover is closed on the base. Further, the securing step includes mating the cable with others of the openings and locking the lock to the aligned openings of the cover and the base.
According to a further aspect of this embodiment, the cable includes opposed ends, and the mating step includes feeding a first one of the opposed ends of the cable through a first one of the openings until an abutment at the second of the opposed ends is adjacent the first opening. Moreover, the mating step includes feeding the first opposed end through a second one of the openings, positioning a slidable locking collar on the first opposed end, and feeding the first opposed end through a third of the openings, and locking the slidable locking collar to the cable.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.